megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Navi Project
MMBN1 Yuichiro: "About 10 years ago, I was working on a new kind of Navi. A kind of Navi that could truly befriend its operator. But a program is only a program. Though I could make a Navi follow its operator's orders, I couldn't make one think and act on its own. So I started thinking...Maybe if you had some connection with your Navi... The Navi could respond to your emotions and thereby create its own emotions... So I tried. Looking at human DNA I came to a conclusion. If I made a Navi with DNA just like its operator's its basic values and emotions would be the same. Operator and Navi would become a single entity! Making an ultimate Navi! But, it was tough making a program with DNA... I could make about 95% of the program, but no more... I just couldn't figure out that last five percent! My research came to a sudden stop... It was about this time that I had a son... A cute baby boy... We named him "Hub." But our happiness didn't last long... He had heart trouble and became too weak to live... So I thought... Somehow I will keep his memory alive. Lan, Hub was your twin brother. You were born from the same egg... your DNA is identical. I could use Hub's DNA to make a Navi for you... Suddenly, I had the DNA solution I had been searching for! The Navi I made... was MegaMan.EXE! And the results proved that I was right! MegaMan.EXE is a new generation of Navi. As close to you as a brother... But there was a danger... If I made the DNA 100% the same... The Navi's internal and external state might synch with you. So damage to the Navi would also damage you, too! So I changed MegaMan.EXE's DNA by 0.001%. If you use Hub.bat, that 0.001% will disappear..." MMBN3 *Chaud: "Cossak... I know that name! If I remember correctly, he was... The head scientist on the Independent Navi Project! But if that's so, why would he be doing here!?" *Cossak: "Just a little unfinished business. But never mind that. If you want to move on, get out of the way. This is called a "Pulse Transmission System". It allows humans to directly enter the Cyberworld." Official: "We tried many things to create the Net that we know today. One day, all of the devices connected to Alpha malfunctioned. At the time, our researchers thought the problem was the "AutoNavi", which was developed at the same time. We at SciLab reacted...strongly...against the man who developed the AutoNavi, and decided it must be deleted. He was held in custody, and the Navi Elite Corps... ...deleted his Navi. We though that would be the end of it... But after that, the worst net-accident in history occurred." *Bass: "On that day that the Navi Elite Corps attack me, I crawled, near deletion, through the Internet... Behold! This is the wound they inflicted upon me! As I began to fade, I swore revenge on the humans! And I survived... Thanks to the "Get Ability Program" you installed into me!" *Cossak: "The program that allows you to take on others' powers!? But, how could you become so strong?" *Bass: "Day after day I was attacked by hordes of viruses... Occasionally I fed upon the remains of fallen Navis... I gained this power through trials that you cannot imagine!" *Cossak: "All of that, just for revenge on humans? Bass, it seems that we have become totally different... You will become a threat to mankind. So before that happens, you must go down with me!!" *Bass: "And just what does the puny human think it can do to me??" *Cossak: "Yes, I'm a human. But a human in Cyberworld! And I can do this!" *Bass: "Hmmm...? What's all this power you're building up...? Do you intend to self-destruct? Human fool!" *Cossak: "Yes, I was a fool to have created a thing like you... And now I make my penance!" *Bass: "You cannot delete me with such pitifully small power! Wake up, human! Time to die." *Cossak: "Aggghhhh!!" *Lan: "Cossak!! Cossak!! Are you OK?" *Cossak: "What was I hoping to accomplish in creating Bass...? The world's first independent Navi...? Or was I just making a vain display of my ability...?" *Cossak: "Please. Delete Bass... You're the only one who can do it... ...Please... ... ... If only I could turn back the clock... ...Bass... Nghh... ..." *Lan: "Cossak!!" *Chaud: "Don't touch him! He's still alive, but barely. We need to get him to safety." *Dex: "I'll take him! You guys hurry on ahead! I'll catch up as soon as I get him somewhere safe!"